


Cererean visit

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Acts of Kindness, F/F, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: The Hansen-Janeway kids, Lauren Prima First, Shannon Seconda Jasmine and Three Astrid Kelly visit a Federation outpost, a dwarf planet called Ceres, in Sol system`s asteroid belt. Cererean life is very different from the Earth Paradise they are familiar with. Seven of Nine, their mother, insists that the children see and experience other worlds` lifestyles. She persuades Kathryn Janeway, their other parent, by using a unique method, to allow the children this experience. Kathryn grudgingly lets her family go.





	1. Chapter 1

"Kathryn it is only a few hours` journey from Utopia Planetia and i will be operating the shuttle craft." The Borg woman said as she tried to convince her overprotective wife to let the children go. It was an old argument in this house. Seven of Nine would suggest and organise a field trip for the children. Kathryn would find an excuse for them to not go. The vice admiral would create a safe place for the children to go, usually on Earth. The furthest the children had gone is Utopia Planetia ship yards above the planet Mars.

"I know, Darling. I just don`t want to lose any of you. I wouldn`t bear it!" Janeway said. She sighed and took a deep breath in then slowly exhaled it. Her blue grey eyes seemed troubled. They lost focus as the woman was taken back in time. A time when she and her father, Admiral Edward Janeway and her then fiance, Justin Tighe, went to Tau Ceti Prime on an experimental vessel. Its engines failed causing the craft to crash into the icy seas. Kathryn failed to save the two men in her life. She was traumatised by that incident for a long time and had only recently recovered when Seven and the children came into her life. Her adoring wife spoilt the admiral with her love while the children kept her on her toes. There was never a dull moment in the Hansen-Janeway household.

"I am flattered, Kathryn, that you do not want to lose me and the children." Seven said in a low alto voice. "...but how can the children learn of the great Federation if they never experience it themselves. Holograms? Simulations? Augmented reality? That is not enough for the children. You and i are explorers. We have been to the end of the universe and back. Why should we deny the girls the same chance?" The ex drone asked reasonably. She knew that convincing Kathryn to let them go anywhere out of her sight was a tricky idea but she had to try. Seven knew of Kathryn`s traumatic experience on Tau Ceti Prime and the struggle the admiral went through afterwards.

"I promise i will not let them anywhere near ice or any dangerous material. They will only be allowed ice in their ice cream!" The younger woman promised seriously but the corner of her lips had slightly curled up in a small smile. Seven was now kneeling next to a seated Kathryn. Janeway was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee from her favourite mug with her name written in gold, a birthday present her wife gave her a few years previously. Kathryn smiled when she saw her wife kneeling beside her chair.

"Darling, are you trying to seduce me? It won`t work! Why don`t you take them to the African sector to see the once extinct wildlife the geneticists has brought back to life or the Australian outback in the Australian sector? Lauren loves adventures. She can have a few days helping to tend to the sick animals and feed the baby animals she likes so much. Dr Alma Fraser, our friend and her partner, based in Johannesburg, can help the children in whatever they need to do. Besides the kids already know Dr Fraser and her partner, Shelly. Shannon can go on a wild berry hunt with the other children while Three can help run the machines which supply clean water for the animals and help the vet perform surgery to hurt animals. That sounded reasonable in Kathryn`s mind but the warm hand on her thigh drawing circles on it was becoming distracting. The tingling sensations were becoming pleasant yet she wanted to move away from the distracting hand.

"Yes, Kathryn. I understand that completely but it would be nice to do that with you. You and Lauren share a love for baby animal rescues. You used to rescue puppies when you were a little girl. You even know the ones which have `spunk.`" Seven looked up in her companion`s face. Her hand had moved further up and was now dangerously close to Kathryn`s mound. Her enhanced hearing picked up the slight hitch in Kathryn`s breathing. Her keen sense of smell picked up a mild scent of arousal. In turn it made the Borg woman aroused. When her fingers moved between Kathryn`s thighs, the aroused woman unconsciously parted her legs. Seven smiled triumphantly.

 

The kneeling Seven talked quietly in Kathryn`s ear, as if she had all the time in the world. She asked her again to let her and the children go to Ceres.

"No, Darling. It`s too far. If you fall into trouble i won`t be able to reach you on time!" Kathryn said with difficulty. The fingers now massaging her mound through her thin summer dress was really getting distracting.

"Very well, i tried." Seven said cryptically. 

 

Seven of Nine moved her hand under the red dress to easily reach her target. She moved the underwear she found there to one side. It was a simple matter to just move her fingers to the warm seam of her lover. Seven stopped talking to Kathryn. She licked the ear all around it and thrust her tongue into it. She heard Kathryn give a strangled cry and shivered. Janeway slumped and slid further down the chair she was sitting on. This caused Seven`s eager fingers to easily enter her warm, wet and inviting channel. Janeway, to her horror, started to ride the fingers inside her.

"Ohh! Ohh! Seven! Sev!...Aahh! That`s good! Don`t stop!!... She continued to ride the skilled fingers. It felt so good to be loved by her wife in this manner. The restrictiveness caused by the underwear made it more enticing. Her motions became urgent when she felt her lover stop her ministrations. Kathryn moaned in disappointment. Seven had her just where she wanted.

 

The Borg woman reached and lifted the dress up to Kathryn`s neck where it was now bunched up. She found her lover`s small inviting breats with their dusky nipples and promptly started to suck on one fat bud into her hot, wet and eager mouth. She moaned happily. The action caused Kathryn to move her hips back and forth enthusiastically as she felt little arrows of arousal shoot her core. 

"Sev! Annikaaa! Please use your mouth. I want your mouth on me!" The deliriously aroused woman pleaded. Seven smiled and moved in position to comply with the order.

"Very well, my Kathryn. Was that an order?" The ex drone smiled fondly at her aroused wife.

"Yes! No! I don`t know! Just fuck me, please!!! Your mouth!!" The desperate woman cried out. Seven thoroughly kissed her lover on the mouth. She felt Kathryn reciprocate eagerly. Their tongue dueled for supremacy, with both women breathing harshly. Seven pumped her fingers into her lover a few more times and pulled them out again. She coated the evidence of arousal on Kathryn`s swollen clit then flicked it a few times with her fingers. She then replaced the action with her mouth. She felt Kathryn jump off the chair. Seven reduced the speed she was sucking the clit to allow Kathryn to adjust.

 

The ex drone tore off Kathryn`s underwear. Now she had a clear view of everything. She knelt in front of her lover and moved her legs further apart. She dove back and started to suck on the erect clit enthusiastically while playing with Kathryn`s rock hard nipple. Her other hand pumped in and out of Kathryn`s warm, wet channel. The suctioning sounds the fingers made as they moved in and out the wet channel, the sucking sensations caused by the hot, wet, pout lips causing little arrows of arousal to shoot at her clit. These sensations became too much for Kathryn. She felt her inner muscles tighten and a moment later her hips were moving at an incredibly fast pace as a powerful orgasm washed over the woman. Her lover guided her through it all. Finally Kathryn lay slumped and boneless on the chair. Her wife helped her get dressed and kissed her hotly on the lips where Janeway could taste her own juices on Seven`s lips. When the kiss ended Kathryn was not exactly sure where she was. She was dazed and her veins still sang with arousal. She still wanted to be taken but it seemed her wife had other plans. Janeway sighed and sat up in the chair as her wife helped her get dressed.

 

The younger woman helped Kathryn get dressed and sat her up on the chair. She stood up next to her wife with her hands behind her back, as was her custom.

"Thank you, Kathryn. We will leave tomorrow morning and return on Friday evening. I promise to take care of the children. I will leave enough nutritional supplements so you do not have to cook. You just have to warm the food. I will be in touch every few hours to update you on our activities." The young woman kissed Kathryn one last time on the mouth. She let her tongue slide into her lover`s mouth and sucked on her tongue. Kathryn reciprocated eagerly hoping for more but just as quickly Seven was gone. Kathryn sighed and looked at Annika`s retreating back as she went to start packing for the Ceres trip.

 

Janeway`s mind slowly returned to her. She wondered when her wife had learned to be so devious when she wanted something. She smiled and decided that she too had done devious things to get what she wanted. Her mind took her back to the time when she revealed to Seven that the pen collection society had arranged a party in San Francisco which she was invited. Kathryn made love to Seven all night then asked her to let her go. Finally the dazed ex drone had agreed reluctantly. Seven learned that there were going to be many men and women and a lot of alcohol and Romulan ales. The ex drone was worried that Kathryn may decide to drink the forbidden ale and fall into trouble. The younger woman did not want a repeatition of the incident on the USS Challenger with Jaffen. So Seven decided to transport her wife there with the children in tow. She was sure to kiss her soundly on the mouth, with tongues involved, in full view of other guests. Then she loudly promised to pick her up two hours later.

 

Kathryn and Seven trusted each other as married women but the possessiveness for each other helped spark their love life, taking it to new exciting levels.

 

Janeway transported her family to B`Elanna`s shuttle. The engineer was going to work on the Mars ship yards. Seven was going to operate the shuttle from Mars to Ceres. On the way the Borg woman updated her wife every two hours via text messages and video messages to her office at Starfleet headquarters. Sameera Saley, Janeway`s adjunct, kept the messages for her boss until her admiral`s meetings were over.

 

The rebuilt Delta flyer zoomed through the inky blackness of space towards the asteroid belt. Two and a half hours later, after leaving Mars, the small ship was over the Cererean space. Seven landed the craft on a grassy field near some tall buildings. They were a research facility and a small university. Next to them was a domed green house where researchers experimented on plant life and minerals. The area was bustling with activity. Dr Karen Smith, head of Asteroid mining and Engineering warmly received Seven and the children. They met at a meeting at the Daystrom Institute a few month previously. Smith was impressed with the ex drone`s achievements in the field of Engineering. They became good friends. Seven had introduced her to Kathryn and the trio had a meal together before Karen left for Ceres. The following day Seven went to work to help Karen in developing some agricultural tools farmers could use in their fields. She sent off the children with packed lunches and entrusted Lauren to be the leader. The eight year old`s chest puffed up with pride as she promised her Borg mother that she would `look after the little tikes` for her. They put up in a medium sized hotel room for the night. Lauren complained bitterly for forgetting to bring her padd with all her latest games and music. The truth was that Seven had `misplaced` the padd. She kept it in her drawer at home. The ex drone wanted her children to experience life in Ceres without interruptions from the comforts of Paradise Earth. Shannon Jasmine and Three fared better than their oldest sister.

"Lauren. Stop complaining. You will get back to your stupid padd soon enough!" Shannon Jasmine told her sister off. Do you want me to tell Mommy to keep it safely wrapped in a blanket and feed it milk until you get back?" Shannon and Three laughed. When Lauren lunged forward at her younger sister and started punching her in the side, their Borg mother intervened. 

"Shannon that was uncalled for. Why are you rude to your sister? If you are going to advise someone you do so with love. That way they will listen to you but if you are deliberately being scornful you could end up having a few broken ribs as Lauren has demonstrated. Lauren. Fists are not always a solution to problems. You must learn to use your words of wisdom to respond to annoying queries and comments. That way you will be respected more by your sisters." Three was quiet for a few moments but burst laughing so hard that the others joined in. The real reason was that she had an image in her mind where her sister, Lauren, wore a robe and sat quietly meditating. When she shared this information with her family everyone laughed. Even Seven smiled at the image. One of her `fighting force,` Lauren could be the wise one one day. Right now she was just a little eight year old girl. Lauren took her pyjamas and went to the bathroom to change. Three snorted at her sister`s retreating back. She whispered in her Borg mother`s ear so that Shannon could not hear.

"Mamma, Lauren has tiny round breasts with pink nipples. I saw her touching them the other day at home. She is very proud of them. When i caught her doing so she said she was going to ask Mommy to buy her a bra. She showed me how they looked like but would not let me touch them. She said it would be in...propreeate. I want breasts too, Mamma!" Three complained and looked at her flat chest.

"Inappropriate is the right word, Three. Is that the reason Lauren is going to change in the bathroom?" Seven asked kindly.

"Yes, she does not want us to see her naked!" Three scoffed.

"Lauren has breasts? Shannon asked with interest after overhearing Three talking to their Borg mother.

"Oh, dear. This is not a secret anymore, is it?" Seven said but managed to keep a straight face. Lauren returned at that moment to find a sort of biology class in session. She sat silently and listened.

"Mamma i want breasts too!" Shannon complained.

"Children. There is a reason why Lauren is the oldest among you. Ideally she will also develop physically faster than you two. This is not usually the case though. You, Shannon or Three will develop faster in one area or another. It is not a competition. You will feel a lot of different things as your bodies mature from young girls to big girls. You will also have your periods soon enough. Do you know what that is?" The Borg mother asked.

"I do! Aunty Phoebe told me all about it. It is the coolest thing ever. I want to have it soon, Mamma!" Lauren said excitedly causing Seven to smile at her.

"In due time, Lauren. Mother nature cannot be rushed." The mother said. At that moment Seven`s padd buzzed. She placed it on her lap when she saw who it was. The children gathered around it.

"Annika! How are you and the kids doing?" Kathryn could hear chattering then three faces appeared on the screen completely obscuring their Borg mother from the large padd screen.

"Hello girls. It looks like you are having fun. Next time we should all visit together. Now may i have a word with your mother alone please?" 

"Hello Darling, I miss you. Are you alright? Did you get a chance to work with Karen?"

"Yes, she is building some tools for the farmers. Life here is very simple. Not much technology but the people seem to be content. It is a very nice place." Seven`s radiant smile caused Kathryn`s heart to miss a beat.

"Good. So when are you coming home? I really miss you. I keep remembering what you did to me. My mind keeps playing those...events over and over. I had to...help myself!" Kathryn said seductively.

"Kathryn, i miss you so very much. Be patient we will be back on Friday. I will be home with you. Are you in the bedroom?" Janeway moved her padd around to show Seven the room she was in.

"I am in the kitchen eating dinner and sitting on the chair!" Kathryn said dryly causing Seven to roll her eyes and laugh.

 

A few civilians on the dwarf planets were farmers, according to Dr Smith. Weather control was an important issue. The farmers were taught to monitor the force fields in place for any deviations from normal. They knew to report these to the research facility. The Hansen-Janeway children learned that Ceres was the largest known asteroid and it was considered a dwarf planet. The Cerereans learned to use whatever resources the planetoid offered to sustain themselves. There was no rain as on Earth but there was no water shortage because of the ever present ice blocks on the asteroid. Karen took the girls to see how the locals lived. These were people from Earth and other Federation worlds who chose to come here so they could experience frontier life. There were many doctors, nurses, teachers, engineers, children and pets. Lauren quickly befriended a boy named Tony. He was one of the engineers` son. The boy showed his new friend and her sisters around the school he attended. There was one computer per class unlike padds for every child in Earth schools.

 

Tony Harding, also eight years old, took his new friends out hiking on the rough terrain. Lauren and Three loved this activity but Shannon Jasmine shrieked and screamed at her failure to hike the rocks. She started to think of things she could use on her boots to make it easier to hike rather than experience the actual hike as a sport.

"Lauren, i thought you were a boy." Tony said as he sat on a rock next to a grassy footpath. He removed his shoulder bag and undid the zipper. He fished out a stasis container and opened it up. He fished out a delicious looking sandwich and started to eat it.

"What made you think i was a boy? How do you know i am a girl? Are you disappointed that i am a girl?" Lauren wanted to know.

"What? Oh not at all. You were dressed like a boy. Then i noticed that you have breasts. Then i knew you were a girl." The boy blushed. Three looked at him with fascination.

"Why are you blushing, Tony Harding? You have never heard of breasts before?" Three wanted to know.

"No! Yes! I have heard of them. I also know that men have breasts. They are just not as big as women`s." Tony explained.

"Well done, Tony. You get a gold star!" Shannon Jasmine said as she took a drink of milk her mother had put in her bag. 

 

Seven and Karen came to pick the children from their hiking. The following day before they left for Mars, Seven and the girls visited an old retired nurse called Myra Devon. Lauren made her a small heater from induction coils. She made the circuit for the heater herself. The old woman was grateful for the thoughtful gift. She placed her hand on Lauren`s head.

"Child, may the goddesses smile at you. You and your sisters will excel in whatever you do. When you are up there, make sure to remember the little people beneath you just as you have done to me. Go well." Mother and children left Myra`s house and headed back to the research centre where their shuttle waited. Seven did not believe in miracles and deities` blessings but she knew that a positive word said to children or adults always motivated people to do more.

 

At Utopia Planetia Seven picked up her friend, B`Elanna Torres-Paris. They headed to Earth at full impulse engines. Once in San Francisco Kathryn picked her family up and took them home.


	2. Cererean bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Karen Smith, Seven of Nine`s friend who is based on Ceres, has disappeared, seemingly without trace. She goes missing soon after the Borg woman and her children left for Earth. A Starfleet intelligence team discovers more going on the seemingly quiet asteroid. Will they rescue doctor Smith?

"So, how was life on Ceres, Darling? Did the children like it?" Kathryn asked as she served spaghetti and meatballs substitute to her wife and children. She was wearing a white apron with prints of fruits on them.

"I will speak for myself, Kathryn. The children have to tell you of their experiences themselves." The Borg mother said as she lifted a fork full of spaghetti and directed it towards her mouth. She chewed the food then swallowed. "I found a big contrast to life on Earth compared to Ceres. It may be considered an Earth in its early stages of technology, the 17th or 18th century, perhaps. Give it a few decades, Ceres will become exactly like Earth, full of unnecessary technology!" The ex drone frowned. Janeway noted that she looked just like Shannon Jasmine then. She smiled fondly at her wife as she sat down opposite her.

"Oh? Why do you say that? Of all the people you, B`Elanna, Miles O`Brien, Geordi La Forge and Leah Brahms are the most technologically minded people known in the universe. People will be shocked if they hear you talk of `too much unnecessary technology!`"

"Well, Kathryn, i have grown to appreciate less technology. It keeps one`s mind active. One learns to figure out how to build things again, to make life comfortable. If you have too much technology around you, where all you do is give verbal commands and push buttons to get what one wants, the mind grows dull and stops thinking. However, i have to point out that we do need that much technology on star ships, just not planet side." Annika concluded. Kathryn looked at her in awe.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" The admiral smiled and picked up her fork. "I bet it`s mother`s influence. I can`t believe she`s managed to turn the most technologically minded human into a traditionalist!" I must have a word with her. She can`t do that to my wife!" Kathryn joked. The girls laughed.

"Mommy, don`t bother going to Grandma Gretchen. She will just pinch your cheek and tell you to `hush up, Darling. You don`t need all this technology!`" Lauren did a good impression of her grandmother. Seven looked at the girl then burst out laughing at Kathryn`s expense. Finally Kathryn and the children joined in. She really must talk to her mother, tell her to at least not pinch her cheeks in front of the children. Seven thought it was adorable.

 

The children had gone to bed. Kathryn was in the bedroom reading one of her poetry books. It turned out the poetry book was only covering a padd inside it. She was actually reading an erotic story. She started when Seven and the children were away. She had to keep her amorous mind satisfied especially after what Seven did before she left. Now, if only she could hide the padd from Seven, she may try some of the methods she had picked up on her wife...

"What are you reading, my Kathryn? Your heart rate has increased by 5% and your breathing..."

"Oh, nothing serious, my love. It`s just a book of poetry. You know, the one i always read?" Kathryn tried to hide the padd inside the paperback. It stubbornly refused to comply and slid out of the book. Kathryn managed to grab hold of it when Seven tried to pick it up from the pillow where it fell. Kathryn lay on the hard padd to hide it from her wife. Seven looked at her and smiled.

"You are not reading a book of poetry, Kathryn. Now i am very interested to find out what you are really reading. What has caused your heat rate and breathing to change so rapidly." The Borg woman said as she attempted to flip the other woman onto her back so she could take the padd away. Strangely she could not manage at first. Kathryn was `stuck` to the mattress, it seemed. Seven sat up, thinking.

"I believe that the best course of action is to use the weapon of mass destruction." She launched a tickling assault at her extremely ticklish wife. Within ten seconds Kathryn had become `unstuck` from the mattress. She rolled away from the spot, unwillingly, revealing the location of the padd. She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Stop! Stop!" She cried and Seven immediately stopped the assault. Kathryn was gasping for breath as she tried to recover from the very short but intense tickling assault. It seemed Annika knew exactly where her weakness was.

"May i read what you were trying to hide, Kathryn?" Seven asked politely while holding the padd away from Kathryn. She noted that her partner was still trying to get it from her.

"Uh, i don`t know! Are you going to be angry with me? You have to promise!" Kathryn replied vaguely.

"Very well. You leave me little choice. Either you read it to me and demonstrate what is going on or suffer another tickling assault. You choose." The ex drone said. Kathryn knew that she was cornered so she settled on reading the erotic passage to her wife. She took in a deep breath and exhaled.

 

"The room was dark. She turned the lights off and left the only window open for it was in the middle of summer. Jane took off her night dress and lay in bed naked. She covered herself with a thin sheet which must have been kicked away in the course of the night. The woman was restless. Her partner had gone off to a far away land. She promised to be back in three days but that felt like millennia to Jane. Her amorous body decided to attack. Jane felt her nipples harden when she remembered her partner`s hot, wet mouth feasting on it before she left. "Yes!" Jane hissed as she pinched her own nipple. "Anna, please kiss me there. Use your mouth." Kathryn read the padd. Janeway sat next to Seven. She felt aroused by just reading the story. The fact that Seven was next to her, listening, made it even more exiting. She reached her hand in her nightdress and found a painfully erect nipple. She pinched it. "Unhh!" She cried and arched her back. She had trouble concentrating on the story. She had to hold the padd with one hand, use the other to stimulate herself and try to concentrate on the story. It became impossible to do all three activities. Seven watched as Kathryn let the padd slide off her hand. She reached her hand between her legs and went to work on her sopping seam while touching her nipples with the other. She closed her eyes, imagining it was Seven touching her. "Please touch me, Annika." She whispered. Kathryn let her legs spread wide apart and found her clit. She rubbed it furiously until a choked cry of release escaped her lips. She slumped back on the pillows next to her wife breathing heavily.

"Are you happy now, Annika? I did what you wanted." Janeway said with a hint of a laughter in her voice.

"I am more than happy, Kathryn. Thank you for trusting me enough to show me your secret dealings, but i gave you two options. You chose this one." Annika said seriously which made Kathryn chuckle.

"I was so horny after what you did to me when you left on Tuesday. There was no way i could have waited until you got back! Your scent was everywhere. It was torture, Annika. Now please make love to me, my love? So Annika did as asked.

 

Admiral Janeway`s first assignment was to attend an emergency admiral`s meeting. A Federation scientist on Ceres had been reported missing for three days. Cererean investigators found traces of blood in her office. No evidence of struggle was found. Her name is Dr Karen Smith.

"My wife`s friend!" Kathryn explained. "She and my children visited Karen only a few days ago. I must speak with Annika. Maybe she can shed some light on some of the things. So it was agreed that Starfleet headquarters should send more investigators. Admiral Janeway was actively involved since Ceres fell under her jurisdiction.

 

Tuvok from Starfleet Elite Team, informed the admiral via subspace communication that there was an extremist religious group on Ceres known as the Cererean bliss. They believed that Ceres was heaven. It was where their souls went for eternal rest when they die. Federation scientists have brought technology. This was unacceptable to them. Heaven does not require man made machines, the Cererean Bliss members argued. Their leader, Dan Phobes, was a learned man. He originally came from the North American sector of Earth to experience the simple life on Ceres. He did not believe in much technology, only enough to sustain people`s daily lives until they die. He believed that Cererean souls mingled with the living in harmony healing the living and keeping them healthy. Waves produced by technology interfered with the natural evolution of the symbiotic existence between the living and the dead, the leader believed. Sub space waves were the most damaging as the souls sometimes wandered through there and got forever lost. 

 

Janeway sighed. She knew that she was dealing with a cult and cultists were the most difficult group to deal with or convince in any way. Their ideologies are deeply ingrained in their minds making it impossible to change. She herself came from a Traditionalist background but her parents also opened her mind to other things. This way Kathryn had always adapted to change and technology without problems. She remembered what Seven said about minimal and maximum technology use. She had to have a chat with her wife when she got home, to find out what that really meant. Kathryn had to tread very carefully here, just in case her wife had been convinced by Dan Phobes. Hopefully her fears would be unfounded.


	3. Cererean conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Phobes, leader of the religious believers, Cererean bliss, agrees to meet with Starfleet Intelligence.

"Kathryn, your message sounded urgent. Are you alright?" Seven of Nine asked her visibly shaken wife.

"I`m fine, Seven. Why wouldn`t i be alright?" Janeway skirted the subject. Now her wife knew that something was bothering her.

"Kathryn, i am concerned for your well being. That is all. Please tell me what is going on?" Seven said as she pulled a chair, joining her wife at the table, in one of the many Starfleet headquarter`s cafes. Kathryn took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled.

"Annika. Listen. Something serious has come up. It involves Ceres and your friend Dr Karen Smith. She has been kidnapped supposedly by the religious extremist group there, the Cererean Bliss. It happened soon after you left on Friday." 

"I see. And you want to know if i know anything about her abduction since i worked with her?" Seven asked.

"Not just that but because you mentioned something about minimal and excessive technology use. The cult leader said exactly the same thing. I just wondered whether you met this guy at all?" Seven looked at her wife searchingly for a while then down at her hands in her lap. She could sense that her partner was interrogating her in her capacity as a Starfleet admiral, not as a wife or lover. The younger woman sighed. She did not like seeing this side of her partner, all steely and emotionless. She preferred the warm, passionate woman who cries out her name in the throes of passion.

"Yes, admiral. I met this individual called Dan Phobes. He entered the lab Karen and i were working in where he had a brief discussion with Dr Smith and left. He is a respected person on Ceres. He is allowed free range into the research facility. He is a charismatic person and is a sort of a local celebrity. He introduced himself to me as a local pastor of a church and asked me if i wanted to visit sometime. He even asked me whether i was married. I had no reason to lie to him so i told him about you and the children. I did not think much of it but now that you have mentioned it, i find that very unusual. That i would open up so easily to this total stranger, telling him about you and our children!" Seven felt disgusted at her conduct. "I am sorry Kathryn. I should have been more careful." The Borg woman continued to look down at her hands. A moment later, Annika felt fingers lifting her chin, so she looked up. The admiral was looking into her eyes but her eyes were grey. Seven`s heart sank. Her wife was right all along when she tried to stop her family from going to Ceres. Janeway`s `sixth sense` may have been alerting her of the danger Seven was getting herself into. Seven felt defeated. She may have unknowingly endangered her family.

"We all make mistakes, Annika. We just have to learn from them. I know my actions were clouded by over protection, overbearing, even but when i say something like that, like stopping you from going somewhere, it usually has merit. However, we still don`t know where Karen is. Is she safe? I am just waiting to hear from Tuvok and his team. I have arranged for extra security for us all including mother and Phoebe. Eventually we will have to extend it to our family in Sweden and Australia. We don`t know how dangerous these cultists can be. The extra security is only until we learn more. Don`t worry, Darling. We`ll get through this. Let us not tell the children anything. No need scaring the little tykes, hm?" Kathryn smiled reassuringly at Seven. 

"Yes, Kathryn."

"Tuvok will interrogate you later. Be sure to tell him exactly what you told me and anything else you may have left out. It will help with the investigation. We need to get Karen back as soon as possible. It`s already nearly a week since her disappearance." Kathryn said while standing up from her chair. Seven did the same and she was about to leave and go back to her office at Daystrom Institute when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey, don`t worry too much. Just keep an eye out for things. I`ll see you at 17:00?" Janeway said.

"Yes, Kathryn, i will pick you up at your office at 17:00." 

"Good." Janeway nodded and left the cafe. She briskly walked across the well manicured grounds of Starfleet headquarters to get to her office.

 

A message awaited the Admiral. It was from Tuvok. Sameera Saley did not have clearance to read it. So she waited for her boss.

"Admiral, i did not want to interrupt your meeting with Annika. Tuvok will call you in a minute. Just at that moment the computer in the admiral`s office alerted her of an incoming message. She sat at the desk with a mug of fresh coffee in one hand.

"What is it, Old Friend?" She asked.

"We have managed to apprehend Mr Phobes. He was very cooperative and is willing to talk. However, he would like to speak with the `nice, young woman with three children` who visited Ceres last week. She has grasped the ideals of his teachings extremely well. If the young woman refuses to see him then he will order his followers to kill Dr Karen Smith." Tuvok explained as if he was reading a report. 

 

Kathryn`s heart sank. This is the exact thing she was afraid of. The direct involvement of her family. What should she do now? Dan Phobes knew that Seven was married. Why did he not ask about her partner? Why did he threaten to kill Karen Smith? Can he do that from where he is detained? All these questions bothered Kathryn. The more she thought about the situation, the more worried she got for her family`s well being.


	4. Seven of Nine meets Dan Phobes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cult leader meets Seven. He is quickly and easily apprehended, to Seven`s disappointment. She was expecting much resistance on his part.

Seven of Nine walked towards Admiral Janeway`s office. A few people smiled at her, others greeted her. It was hard to miss the beautiful ex drone who captured Admiral Janeway`s heart. It was rumoured that a group of cadets and officers formed a club to specifically share information about the Voyager crew and in particular the admiral and her wife. Voyager crew remained celebrities on a permanent basis, it seemed.

"Hello Annika!" Sameera greeted her friend. "The admiral is in. Would you like to go in?"

"Yes, please, Sameera. Is she alone?" Seven wanted to know.

"Uh, yes...why?" Saley`s curiosity piqued. Seven simply raised an eye brow at her.

"Ah, forget that i asked." The adjunct took her hand bag and briskly walked out of the office.

"Kathryn, what are you doing? You could hurt yourself with that!" Seven said as she walked in her wife`s office. She found Kathryn standing on her computer desk with a metal rod in her hands. She was trying to reach a small potted plant high up on the tall cupboard. Seven found it strange that her wife even had a cupboard in her office but this was Kathryn, the traditionalist. She preferred to do things the old fashioned way. An easy solution for her would have been to simply beam the plant from where it was onto the computer desk, or straight into her hand. Seven took the rod from her wife. She did not even want to know where Kathryn got the metal rod from. Seven sighed. She stood next to Kathryn and carefully brought the potted plant down. She gave it to Janeway who smiled at her so beautifully Seven felt that one kiss in her wife`s office would not be inappropriate. She looked adoringly at her wife who was still standing on top of the desk.

"Are you going to get down from there, Kathryn?" Seven smiled at her.

"Yes, when i remember how i got up here in the first place!" Kathryn frowned then shook her head.

"Annika. Something`s off. Could you tell me what i just said?"

"You said `When i remember how i got up here in the first place`"

"Thank you. I think i lost my memory there, just for a split second." Seven quickly took out a tricorder and scanned around the room then she scanned her wife. At first the readings on the small screen seemed normal but when she rechecked them she noted a slight phase shift in the room. Her implants further picked up Janeway`s after image, 2 seconds before she said "when i remember how i got up here in the first place."

"Kathryn, i believe you did not lose your memory but it seems something or someone was trying to beam you away from this place. Strangely i believe it is connected to Dan Phobes. He studied Temporal mechanics and Quantum physics." Kathryn was not surprised by that bit of information. She knew Seven went into extensive study of this individual after their meeting earlier in the day. 

"Ah, here we go again! Just like the Delta Quadrant, eh, Seven?" Kathryn made an attempt at a joke.

"This is not amusing, Kathryn. Someone wants to steal my wife away from me! And you think this is funny." The Borg woman sounded the silent alarm she knew the admiral had in her office. Two seconds later an armed security detail barged in the office. They raised shields up on the whole area.

"You called, Admiral?" Lieutenant Tuvok, who had just returned from Ceres asked his Old Friend.

"Ah, yes. Apparently there is a phase variance, or was. Someone is attempting to either remove me from this timeline or beam me off to somewhere. There is a high chance i`m to be beamed off to a ship going to Ceres." Kathryn explained casually.

"We noticed the same readings a moment ago but it has stopped, thanks to Seven of Nine`s Borg addition to the shields." Another security officer said and bowed to Seven. The woman slightly bowed her head back at the officer in acknowledgment.

 

Admirals Alynna Nechayev, Owen Paris and Patterson held an emergency admiral`s meeting with the rest of the admirals at Starfleet Headquarters. Nechayev insisted that Kathryn should not get involved because she was clearly a victim. She can still help but not actively. They all agreed that Dan Phobes or more accurately Dr Daniel Phobes, was a dangerous person. He was a professor of Mathematics and Quantum physics at the Old York university in the city of London, in the European Sector. He stepped down from his position when his paper on Quantum entanglements was rejected by the scientific community. In his paper, he stated that particles were connected. They vibrated in unison regardless of the great distance between them. He stated that the identical action was caused by the fact that the atoms were in two identical universes. Another young Quantum physicist, Dr Marie Cole argued that the identical vibrations were caused, not by particles being in two different universes, but by a wide network stretching throughout the universe. Dr Cole`s work was proven to be true while Phobes` was rejected. He grew bitter, resigned and moved to Ceres. Nobody heard from him for a while until recently. Tuvok`s investigation team also found out that Dr Karen Smith was a student of Dr Marie Cole. Could they be dealing with a case of revenge and bitterness and a bruised ego? Suffice to say that the puzzle was slowly taking shape. The only question that remained to be answered was what did Dan Phobes want from Janeway and Seven? 

 

While the admirals held their meeting latest developments revealed that Phobes had escaped. It was believed that he was in one of the many caves where his followers went to meditate.

"Kathryn, i will go to Ceres. The Intelligence team can monitor my lifesigns discreetly. I will play along with whatever Dan Phobes says then at the right time i will get him for you." The young woman smiled confidently but the smile did not truly reflect how she felt. Seven was filled with anger, guilt and annoyance at her failure in protecting her family. She vowed to do everything in her power to bring this `anomaly` to justice.

"Be careful, Darling. I can`t stand losing you or the children. Do whatever needs to be done." Janeway whispered into her wife`s ear. "Assimilate him, if necessary. That`s an order!" 

"Yes, Admiral." The ex drone walked to the Delta Flyer. B`Elanna had fitted the craft with every tactical gadget she could think of with Tuvok`s input, including a cloaking feature. The Borg scattering field, ablative armour and quantum torpedoes made an addition in the arsenal rendering the little craft a deadly one. The team of six left Starfleet headquarters heading for Ceres in the asteroid belt. Seven wore her black combat boots where she hid a few non Starfleet gadgets, her black vest had hidden pockets everywhere while her black trousers held more gadgets. B`Elanna and Tuvok wore similar outfits.

 

Here we are, people. Tom said as he landed the small craft in the clearing near the building where the Intelligence Team believed Karen Smith was held captive. Tom and Harry remained on the Flyer to monitor movements and get their people out of danger if needed. The team of four, Tuvok, Seven, The Doctor and, B`Elanna split up. Seven and the Doctor went to the nearby caves to look for Dan Phobes while B`Elanna and Tuvok broke into the building in search of Dr Karen Smith. A few Vulcan nerve pinches and B`Elanna`s left hooks to the guards,` was all the two officers needed to remove obstacles in form of Phobes` guards, from their path. They proceeded down the corridor until they reached a smaller corridor which was dimly lit. Tuvok stood in front of a door and slowly pushed it open while B`Elanna looked out for guards. The Vulcan`s sharp hearing was able to pick up breathing, possibly someone silently crying or gasping for air. He flipped on his wrist lamp and there in a corner of a shabby room was a woman wearing a white lab coat. 

"Are you Dr Karen Smith?" Tuvok asked.

"Yes, i am." The woman gasped and mumbled something. 

 

Tuvok could barely hear what she said but thanks to his enhanced auditory functions he was able to understand what was being mumbled. She was lying flat on a steel table. Her arms and legs were tied. When she saw the light the woman cried in agony. It seemed she has not seen light for a while, possibly a week? Tuvok and B`Elanna wondered. Torres quickly got her Swiss knife out and set to work cutting off the ropes off the woman`s arms and legs.

"Can you walk?" The Vulcan asked again.

"I think so." Was the weak reply. Torres, with her superior half Klingon strength, was able to help Karen stand and after a few stretching of her legs to exercise them, Karen felt that she could at least hop with assistance. Tuvok quickly alerted Tom and Harry on the Delta Flyer to beam them over. The helmsman set to work assessing Karen`s injuries and treated her. The woman`s physical problems were dehydration, malnutrition and bruises to her arms, legs and elsewhere which was easily treated. The emotional implications of her abduction, however, were a different issue.

 

Seven of Nine and the EMH moved stealthily towards the entrance of the medium sized cave. They quickly stopped when Seven`s ocular implant detected someone sitting in the dark, in a corner of the cave. She turned around and nodded to the Doctor.

"Do you think it`s him, Seven?" The Doctor asked his friend.

"Yes." She replied with minimal words.

 

They moved closer to the mouth of the cave and stopped. The Borg woman raised her modified phaser, filled with nanoprobes, up towards the stout man.

"Hello, I am Annika Hansen-Janeway. You wished to speak with me. Do not attempt anything stupid or i will be forced to use this weapon!" The young woman said in a calm voice. 

Phobes opened his mouth then closed it again.

"This way please." The EMH guided the man out of the damp cave while Seven hit he comm badge to alert the others. She heard Tuvok in the background giving orders to other members of his team who were based on Ceres. Within seconds they swarmed the area, took Dan Phobes with them and disappeared again.

"Seven of Nine to Tuvok?" Seven hailed the security chief. "Will your team be able to securely hold this man? He has escaped before. He could do it again!"

"Do not worry Seven of Nine. Your technology has been fitted onto a larger shuttle. They are taking him to Earth now. If you are ready i will transport you aboard?"

"Understood." At that moment the Doctor and Seven disappeared from the cave and reappeared on the transporter padds of the Delta Flyer.

"Let`s get going!" Tom said as Harry smiled at him.

 

On the three hour trip from Ceres to Earth Seven informally updated her worried wife of how the rescue went about. She took her large padd out and activated it.

"Hello Kathryn? You would be very proud of me. The Doctor and i stood at the mouth of the cave. We flipped our wrist lamps on and marched towards the mouth of the cave. I was rather disappointed when i saw a rotund man sitting on the floor. All that technology we prepared. This was the threat?! I asked myself." Seven could see her wife laughing. Her head was thrown back on the living room couch. It made Seven want her so much but they were still a great distance away from each other. 

"Come on, Darling. Don`t fret now. You did a wonderful job. You saved me, yourself our children and the whole family. Wasn`t that worth all that technology?"

"Yes, Kathryn. I believe we need lots of technology. On space ships and even more planet side!" Seven said with conviction.

"What? YES!!!" Kathryn pumped a fist in the air. "That`s the Seven i know and love." She smiled broadly at the young woman. Then she grew serious. "Darling? Are you...somewhere...private?"

"Yeees? Why?" Seven asked but she knew exactly what her wife was asking about. She just wanted to hear her talk. "I am sitting on one of the crates in the cargo hold. Nobody can hear me talk."

"It`s just that i`ve missed you so much. The kids are with their Aunty Phoebe...and i`m alone....just by myself....missing you." Kathryn`s smoky voice caused an involuntary shiver in the Borg woman. She took a deep breath in and exhaled it.

"Kathryn...why are you....torturing me like this? Your voice...dripping with...uh. I wish you were here with me." Seven unconsciously reached her hand into her vest. She found one pebbled nipple. She slowly rubbed it while looking into the screen straight in Kathryn`s face. She imagined it was Janeway touching her. Seven closed her eyes and leaned back against the bulk head. She moaned while Kathryn had an intense look on her face.

"Annika. Don`t be afraid to touch yourself. Imagine i am there, right beside you. Now, i`m dipping my hand right through the front of your trousers. Feel the dripping heat. You`re so ready, my love. Go for it!" Seven dipped her fingers between her sopping seam. She parted her legs and slowly reached for her erect clit. She gently rubbed the base. She found out that direct stimulation was too sensitive, almost painful. She concentrated on Kathryn`s voice as she spoke, in smoky tones, of how she loved her wife. Seven unknowingly sped up her motions until she became desperate for release.

"Kathryn, oh, my Kath....rynnn...!" Her hips suddenly sped up their movements until Seven came in her own hand but in her mind it was Kathryn. The woman lay limply against the bulk head breathing harshly. She stayed there until her strength returned.

"Thank you, Kathryn. I will see you soon. Maybe i will have more of your wonderful ministrations." She smiled brightly at her lover. The smile was mirrored back to her. "I have to go wash my hands now, Kathryn or B`Elanna will have a `field day.` Seven got up leaving a laughing Kathryn to terminate the comm link.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation from the Domesticating Kathryn series. I hope you like them. If you do please leave comments and kudos. It is always encouraging to hear from you, lovely readers.
> 
> You do not necessarily have to read them in a chronological order because they can all be considered to be standalone stories. 
> 
> ***Do not use sex to bribe lovers into giving you what you want, lol!!!***


End file.
